Death row
by owl1126
Summary: Inuyash is in death row waiting to die, he thinks of his past and wishes only to turn things back around.
1. week 1

Week 1

The doors slowly closed behind me, then the hard cold slam at the end.

"Okay Inuyasha you know what to do, give me your hands."

Stepping backwards, I slid my hands out the small hole waiting for my wrist to be free. Feeling the painful iron clap off my wrist i walked over to my bed and sat down watching the guard walk away.

How the hell did i get in federal state prison? I was a good kid, why did I do such a stupid thing?! How could I have hurt her?

I was on death row waiting to be murdered in January. This was the end of my life, being a hole waiting to die.

Slowly lowering my body to lie down I closed my eyes.

~ FLASHBACK~

" Hey Inuyasha! InuYasha! "

Glancing backwards It was Kagome calling out to me, we have known each other since 1st grade and it was now 3rd grade. We were the closes of friends and always supported each other.

" Hey Kags." stopping and waiting for her to catch up. " Whats up?"

She flung herself onto me and kissed my cheek " I did it! I got into the school play for tinker bell!"

" No way! That's great!" I hugged her and smiled " I told you, you would get the part!"

She gave a small giggle " I know! I got to go tell Sango and Miroku! " She gave me another peck and ran off into the school building.

~NOW~

Opening my eyes I gave a sad smile and turned in my hard bed. Kagome was the cutest girl in the 3rd grade. Big brown eyes, jet black hair that reach to her mid back, a cute fat chin, and porcelain skin, this was the year I started to fall in love with her.

I miss her....

"I'm sorry Kagome."

_________________________

Hey guys so flames please if you have any :) tommorow I'll put up the 2nd chapter so review thanks


	2. Week 2

Week 2

I walked out of my cell and proceed to the lunch room. Getting into the line, the lunch wo-MAN slopped the gunk onto my plate and told me to move on. Sitting at a table i swerved the crap on my plate.

Then out of no where I felt a shrap pull on my ear.

" Hey Dawg!!" I slap the hand off and bared my fags

" What you want ass wipe?!" It was fucking Naruku. I hated this man more then anyone else. He was the one responsible for ---

"Hey chill, chill like a chilly dawg! " He bellowed as he sat down and slid close to me. His disgusting body barley touching mine.

" So tell me dude, how was she? How was that fine piece of ass? Oh wait I already tap that!"

Growling I stood up and punched him in the face, making gushes of blood fall on the floor. I pounced on him and slammed my fist into his face over and over and over again. Then the guards came up behind me and tried to pull me off but i pushed them off like nothing and made them fly across the room hitting the wall. The crowd of murders and rapest gather around us, chanting my name like I was a hero. Disgusted I pick out Narku and threw him at one of the child molesters I saw.

" Don't any one of you slum bags chant my name like that --"

A sharp pain went through my back and spread through my body, I was getting Taezard. Falling to the floor I went out cold.

~FLASHBACK~

It was 7thgrade and I just walked out of the ET awards, I was rewarded with honor roll. I saw Miroku and Sango coming out of third period.

Sango and Mirokuhad a crush on each other but neither one of them wanted to admit it. They were best friends with Kagome and where ever she went they knew.

" Hey guys, you've seen Kagome?"

Miroku and Sango turned to look at me. " Hey Inuyasha, yea we just saw her walked off with Naraku."

"Why with Narku?"

Sangoshrugged. I sat down on the steps sighed. " She's gonna eat with him again, huh?" I watched an ant crawl by and then looked up at Sango, she gave a slight nod and i went back to the ant.

" Inuyasha if you really want her to know how deeply you feel for her, tell her." Miroku spoke as he tapped my back.

" I swear I've done everything I could to get her attention. Good grades, smarts, the body, expensive body spray. Everything, yet she goes for dumb ass guy thatsmells like death and is ugly as hell." I blew out and stood up.

" Women just like the bad boys Inuyasha. " Miroku winked at me

~NOW~

I felt a sudden rush of cold water on my body. I jump up and saw the guards staring down at me through the holding cell.

" Strip down before we send you to the commanding officer."

" I'm not stripping down so you guys can feel up me!" I snap as i got up off of the ground.

" Strip." One really fat pig called out to me as I walked back and forth in the cell. I felt my anger rise again and I started to punch the plastic windows.

" Let me go back to my fucking cell!"

" Strip you animal!" The fat one slammed on the door.

" You think that's gonna make me strip?" I barred my fangs and growled.

He stood back and stared at me with the other guards. " Okay but the longer you keep this up the worse the punishment."

" like my punishment could get any worse, I sentence to die in a couple of months. " I spat on to the plastic window

Fed up with me that fat pig took out his taezer gun and flew open the door to shock me. I flew my hands up and said

" Fine pig. " I stripped down completely " I know you just want to envy how much bigger I am than you." I smirked and spread my ass cheecks " There get a good look up and down.?"

The pig scoffed and told me to get my clothes on. Throwing them on they hand cuffed me and brought me to the comanding officer....

___________________________________________

Flames please if you got any :)


End file.
